The concept of using solar energy to convert water into fuel is an attractive alternative to present day energy sources; however, a lack of technology has made this goal difficult to achieve.
Energy derived from solar radiation cannot always be used directly in a practical manner. Moreover, such energy does not always lend itself to storage for use when sunlight is not available.
Accordingly, much attention has been directed to improving photochemical processes so that the energy generated by such methods can be produced in good yields and stored efficiently.